


Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Naruto is a small ball of fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Kakashi lo aveva studiato e aveva studiato anche il giovane Uchiha, in cui gli veniva molto più facile rivedersi, e si era più volte chiesto che cosa fosse peggio: aver conosciuto l’affetto di una famiglia e averlo perso o aver vissuto una vita senza un solo punto di riferimento?Non aveva problemi a comprendere il dolore dilaniante di Sasuke, mentre Naruto era un’incognita, una bestiolina selvatica circondata da confezioni vuote di ramen istantaneo e panni sporchi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedetta98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedetta98/gifts).



> Ho cercato di scrivere una cosa fluff senza rievocare i traumi del passato di Kakashi, anche perché la fic è dedicata ad una persona che i suddetti traumi ancora non li conosce, ma ho paura di essere inciampata un paio di volte nel richiamo dell'angst. Chiedo perdono.  
> C'era comunque bisogno che qualcuno parlasse delle skill culinarie di Kakashi, visto che troppe volte ci dimentichiamo dell'entusiasmante - e devastante - episodio (filler) in cui studia libri di cucina e sforna pesci come se non ci fosse un domani. Itadakimasu!
> 
> A Benedetta.

_Plic, plic, plic, plic._  
Kakashi lanciò un’occhiata stanca al vecchio frigorifero, che, oltre ad essere piuttosto sporco, era senza dubbio guasto, come si poteva evincere dalla pozza di acqua giallognola sul pavimento.  
Per curiosità aprì lo sportello cigolante e sbirciò dentro: c’erano tre cartoni di latte aperti e due uova che parevano vecchie quanto il mondo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto cucinare un’omelette, ma era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe procurato un’intossicazione alimentare sia a Naruto che a se stesso.  
Non era difficile capire perché il Terzo Hokage avesse deciso di lasciar vivere il ragazzino in quelle condizioni, ma non poteva comunque fare a meno di sentire una familiare stretta al cuore.  
All’età di Naruto lui si era imposto delle regole, così come stava facendo Sasuke, con la sua stanza perfettamente in ordine e i mobili privi della minima traccia di polvere, invece Naruto non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo guidasse verso le basi di un’esistenza che non fosse immersa nel caos.  
Non aveva mai cercato di impressionare la sua famiglia con i voti all’Accademia o la bravura nelle tecniche, come Sasuke, non era mai stato sgridato per aver mangiato del cibo scaduto o per essersi comportato in maniera troppo irresponsabile.  
Kakashi lo aveva studiato e aveva studiato anche il giovane Uchiha, in cui gli veniva molto più facile rivedersi, e si era più volte chiesto che cosa fosse peggio: aver conosciuto l’affetto di una famiglia e averlo perso o aver vissuto una vita senza un solo punto di riferimento?  
Non aveva problemi a comprendere il dolore dilaniante di Sasuke, mentre Naruto era un’incognita, una bestiolina selvatica circondata da confezioni vuote di ramen istantaneo e panni sporchi.  
_Plic, plic, plic, plic._  
Il gocciolio fastidioso dell’acqua lo destò dalle sue riflessioni. Già che si trovava a casa di Naruto, poteva almeno rendersi utile in qualche modo, prima che la cucina venisse completamente allagata. E magari uscire a comprare qualcosa di commestibile.

Naruto si strofinò gli occhi e sbadigliò. La testa gli faceva male e la stanchezza gli avvolgeva il corpo come una coperta rincalzata in maniera troppo stretta. Era dal giorno prima che la febbre lo tormentava e a causa sua il team aveva dovuto rinunciare alla missione di quella mattina, motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto senza dubbio subire le lamentele di Sakura che aveva perso tempo prezioso con Sasuke e di quest’ultimo che invece aveva perso la possibilità di allenarsi, anche se difficilmente avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta accompagnando qualche ricca signora a far compere o salvando gatti intrappolati. In ogni caso, alle insoddisfazioni dei suoi compagni di squadra avrebbe pensato più tardi, quando la testa avesse smesso di pulsargli.  
\- Sei sveglio. –  
La voce di Kakashi lo colse di sorpresa. Quando era arrivato?  
\- Ti ho aggiustato il frigorifero, ma dovresti anche metterci qualcosa dentro per sfruttare il suo potenziale. –  
Naruto si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati. – Oh, era rotto? –  
Kakashi sospirò.  
\- Grazie! – esclamò il ragazzino sfoderando un sorriso a trentadue denti, prima che una fitta di emicrania gli disegnasse una smorfia di dolore sul volto.  
\- Dovresti mangiare qualcosa. –  
Con un occhio socchiuso per il male, Naruto rivolse lo sguardo al pavimento su cui era solito accumulare i resti dei suoi pasti, e rimase stupito nel constatare che era tutto sparito. Sbirciò di sottecchi Kakashi. – Hai anche pulito la mia stanza? –  
\- Non c’era molto altro da fare. – rispose il maestro con una scrollata di spalle.  
\- Beh, mi dispiace per la missione, ma domani starò sicuramente meglio! Starò così bene che di certo ci assegneranno una missione di livello A! – esclamò il ragazzino con un altro luminoso sorriso.  
Chissà che cosa avrebbe pensato Minato di quella sorta di procione dagli occhi azzurri.  
\- Alla missione penseremo più tardi, ora mangia. Ti ho cucinato del pesce. –  
Le pupille di Naruto si dilatarono alla vista del piatto fumante che Kakashi gli stava porgendo. L’unica cosa più elaborata del ramen istantaneo che avesse mangiato negli ultimi mesi era il ramen non istantaneo, e nessuno aveva mai cucinato per lui senza pretendere dei soldi in cambio.  
\- Ma è buonissimo! – quasi strillò con la bocca piena, addentando il pesce con la furia di un lupo a digiuno da giorni.  
Kakashi si portò una mano alla nuca e ridacchiò sotto la maschera. Era da tanto che non si metteva ai fornelli come faceva da ragazzino, ed era ancora da più tempo che non si sentiva apprezzato per le sue doti culinarie.  
\- Non sapevo che sapessi cucinare così bene, maestro Kakashi! Saresti potuto diventare uno chef! –  
La voce di Naruto gli riecheggiò nella mente ricordandogli le parole di qualcun altro, molti anni prima. In effetti, che cosa sapevano di lui le persone che lo circondavano? Era il primo ad aver quasi dimenticato la propria identità, seppellendo tutti i ricordi del passato e camuffandoli con un sorriso che tanto nessuno poteva vedere sotto la maschera. E poi c’era Naruto, che riapriva tutte le sue ferite con quegli occhi curiosi e determinati e lo costringeva a ripensare alle persone che aveva perso lungo il cammino della vita. Quel piccolo procione, ignaro del peso che si portava sulle spalle, che lo fissava con adorazione solo perché gli aveva preparato il pranzo.  
Allora forse l’esistenza non era così priva di significato come per troppo tempo aveva creduto, forse valeva ancora la pena di affezionarsi a qualcosa che non fosse la buona riuscita delle missioni.  
\- Dici che posso imparare anche io a cucinare il pesce come te, maestro? Prima però dovrei comprare gli ingredienti, però. –  
Naruto stava scuotendo con aria incerta il suo portamonete a forma di rospo.  
L’uomo sorrise, per una volta in maniera sincera: non c’era neanche da domandarselo, Minato sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente fiero di suo figlio.  
\- Quando sarai pronto te lo insegnerò. – asserì in tono serio.  
\- Oh, ci vuole molto chakra? – rispose Naruto preoccupato.  
\- Moltissimo. Infatti penso proprio che dovresti tornare a letto e riacquistare le energie per poterti preparare bene. –  
Il ragazzino annuì con foga, lanciandosi sul materasso e abbandonando il piatto con i resti del pesce sul pavimento. Si infilò il berretto da notte con prepotenza, come se quel cappello con la faccia da castoro potesse aiutarlo nella sua impresa di ricaricare il chakra e guarire dalla febbre, e si tirò su la coperta fino al naso.  
Con un sospiro, Kakashi raccolse il piatto da terra e fece per portarlo in cucina, ma fu trattenuto dalla mano di Naruto, che si era appigliata all’orlo del suo gilet.  
\- Maestro, perché sei venuto qui? –  
Kakashi non si voltò. – Perché volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene. –  
Non ricevette risposta, quindi raggiunge finalmente la cucina e poggiò le stoviglie sul lavello, fermandosi un istante per controllare che il frigorifero continuasse a funzionare.  
\- Beh, direi che ora che hai la pancia piena e… -  
Si bloccò davanti al letto di Naruto e osservò stupito le lacrime che gli inondavano copiose il viso.  
\- Stai bene? – domandò in apprensione.  
Il ragazzino annuì. – Grazie, maestro Kakashi! – singhiozzò. – Prometto che ora mi metto a dormire, domani starò benissimo e la nostra missione sarà epica! –  
Sì, Minato sarebbe stato proprio fiero. E lui era fiero di potersi occupare di suo figlio.  
\- Sai che facciamo? Rimango qui finché non ti addormenti, così posso verificare che tu mantenga la tua promessa, va bene? –  
Senza attendere la risposta e senza alzare gli occhi su Naruto si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e sfoderò imperterrito il suo romanzo dalla tasca.  
\- Non ti deluderò, maestro! – esclamò il procione con enfasi.  
Kakashi sorrise.  
\- Lo so. -


End file.
